Lost then found 2
by Lady Sirona
Summary: Angel is back form Hell and what does the others think?


**Lost then Found**  
**By The Smut Sisters : Lady Sirona **  
**Rated ****NC17**** [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral sex, blood play**  
**Spoilers: First and Second Season , third season up to Hope, Fath and Trick**  
**Summary: Angel returns from hell as seen in HFT, and Buffy finds him in the woods** **confused, disorented, amnesiac and nude...**  
**Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. They** **are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I am using them purely for my own and** **everyone else's amusement. This is my own smut world where AIDS doesn't exist, If you** **do this at home use precautions!**

**Faith felt the vampire that held Joyce, and she reacted with efficient Slayer response. She** **came at him with a stake aimed right at his heart. Buffy screamed and slammed into** **Faith sending her crashing into the wall. She backed Angel against the stair case and** **stood in front of him.**

**"Back off Faith!" Buffy snarled. Angel cowered on the stairs behind her, both from the** **coming sun as well as from the Slayer facing him with a stake and death on her mind.**

**"What are you crazy bringing a Vampire into the house?' Faith snarled in response. Joyce** **stared first at Faith then her Daughter protecting the huddled man in a red and white table** **cloth.**

**"Buffy what are you doing?" Joyce asked. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know.**

**"It's my house, I will invite in whomever I please. Drop the stake or I'll drop you" Buffy** a**ddressed Faith in her coldest tone.**

**"Buffy Summers, I have had enough vampires in this home..." Joyce started. **

**"Shut Up** **Mom" was all she got in reply.**

**"He is a Vampire Buffy." Faith thought to reason with Buffy. Maybe she had taken a head** **shot, got confused.**

**"Tell me something I don't know" Buffy backed up and stroked his head. Joyce and Faith** **stared in shock.**

**"Shit Buffy, can't you find a regular date? One that's alive, and wears clothes?" Faith** **snarled in exasperation.**

**"I am not telling you again. Drop the stake or I drop you, Drop it NOW!" Faith drops the** **stake and backs away. Buffy has definitely lost her mind. "You come near him again** **and you're dead"**

**"You're fucking crazy Buffy; I am calling your Watcher!" Faith went to the phone.**

**"Good" Buffy yelled after her. "Tell him to get his ass over here now!"**

**"Buffy, what is going on here? Why are you brining home naked vampires wrapped in** **table cloths?" Buffy just stared at her mother... only she would make such a statement...**

**"Not now Mom" She glanced out the door and saw sunlight reflecting in the glass. "Shit.** **Suns up" She glances at Angel who is flinching at the rising of the sun. He was a sitting** **duck. "Mom. quick, close the curtains" She watched as Joyce closed the curtains** **dropping the front hall into shadow, and Angel relaxed.**

**Buffy squatted down next to Angel on the stairs and looked him in the eye. "Are you**  
**OK?" He looked at her with big eyes. His trust in her was heart breaking.**

***Two Slayers... why are there two Slayers?* He looked at her "She is another**  
**Slayer...only supposed to be one...Why are you protecting me?"**

**"I'm making up for the time before when I didn't" She told him sadly. He stared at her in** **confusion *HUH?* She saw his confusion, "it is a long story"**

**"Am I supposed to know it?" he asked softly. She nodded sadly. "Then why don't I?" She** **shrugged lost as how to even explain it. "Am I supposed to know you?" He asked softly.** **She nodded with tears in her eyes. "You are familiar, I have seen you n my dreams..." He** **told her softly.**

**"I see you in mine" She told him and added in my nightmares too in her mind. She**  
**glanced through the curtain to see Giles drive up in his beat up old Citroen, and bound up** **the steps, he came through the door and stopped cold staring at Angel who stared at him** **in confusion...**

**"Holy Shit!" Giles stared at the man who he thought long dead. Killer of his lover, and** **torturer of him. Angel.**

**"What the hell is going on Rupert?" Joyce asked Giles who stood staring at Angel.**

**"Take a good look at him Joyce... You have seen him before.**"

**Joyce looked at Angel carefully, and then turned to Buffy..."Why is your history tutor a** **nude vampire?" Buffy looked at the ceiling.**

**"He was never my history tutor Mom." Buffy sighed.**

**"He's the son of a bitch who you slept with and then stalked you those months!" Joyce** **was outraged he was in her house.**

**"No Mom" Buffy tried to stop her tirade "This is Angel"**

**"No Mom?" Joyce mimicked... "You mean to tell me you never slept with him..?" She** **looked at him again "Angel? You mean sent to Hell Angel?" Buffy nodded, Angel** **watched the argument in total confusion *Slept with her?, sent to Hell?***

**"How the hell are you coming home with him if you sent his ass to hell?" Faith asked** **from the kitchen doorway, she is outraged.**

**Buffy looks at them all and mutters under her breath "Fuck if I know" and starts to laugh**

**Giles sees Angel flinching and realizes the sun is definitely rising. It will not be long**  
**before the Hallway is full of sunlight. "He is weak; we need to get him out of the**  
**upcoming sunlight. He is going to be hurting at full sun up" Angel shivers, everywhere he** **looks is bright, he see no comforting darkness.**

**"Faith, go upstairs and close my blinds and cover the windows with the spare blankets** **under my bed" Faith goes upstairs as she was told mumbling under her breath.**

**Angel shakes on the stairs, dazed, scared and confused. Buffy sits next to him and strokes** **his face. "Just a few minutes Angel" He leans into her touch, nuzzling into her hand. He** **is wincing, the brightening light is really bothering him. "I know baby, just another** **minute" Joyce stares in shock at their behavior**

**"Faith!" Buffy calls to increase the other Slayers speed. She had to get Angel safe soon!** **"Yeah I'm done bring him up!" Angel stands and Buffy leads him by the hand, the rest** **follow them.**

**She leads him into the room and he looks around, his eyes rest on the pink pig and he** **mumbles "Gordo" Joyce stares at him in shock. Buffy hands him the pig "You definitely** **need some quality time" Angel hugs the pig in the same manner she remembers him** **doing during career week. He stood for a minute and then looked at Buffy confused.**

**Faith laughs. "Your pet vampire has a thing for stuffed pigs?" Buffy and Giles both throw** **her a dirty look.**

**Joyce realizes Buffy is setting her room up for the vampire... "Buffy you can't plan to** **keep him in your room!"**

**"Faith- out now!" Turning to her mother she shrugged, "why not I've kept him here** **before!" Joyce's jaw drops. .**

**"What do you mean you kept him in your room before?" Joyce asks but is ignored**

**Faith walks out asking Giles as she goes... "If I find a nude vampire with a thing for pink** **stuffed pigs can I keep him as a pet Giles?" He glares at her as she walks out.**

**Giles is looking at the ceiling. He looks at Buffy sadly. "Buffy, we don't know if his soul** **is intact. We don't know if his mind is intact, his memory is obviously not intact..." He** **drifts of realizing he is being ignored**

**"I know Giles," Buffy pulls herself out of her reverie. "Let me worry about it OK?"**

**Giles sighed. "He may be affected, he may be dangerous" He looked at his Slayer. He** **realized he already lost the argument.**

**"I know Giles and I don't care! Let me worry about it. Now everyone out!" She pulls** **down the bedclothes on the bed. "Do I need to leave? They don't want me here..." he was** **hesitant; he had no idea where to go. She looked at him sadly. "No, you stay. I want you** **here. They can leave." She turns him to face her, her hands on each cheek. He stands** **soaking up her touch.**

**"Buffy!" Her mother is outraged. "This is not appropriate in any way! You cannot have a** **man in your room, especially a nude one!" Joyce is flustered. **

**"Why not Mom? I have** **been naked in his bed, why can't he be so in mine?" Joyce sputters and Giles blushes.** **Angel is frustrated he can't remember her naked in his bed...**

**"Go on, get out." She turns her back to them. Joyce seems to be ready to give an**  
**ultimatum but a look from Giles stops her, and she remembers the last one. They leave.**

**Angel looks at Buffy. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. *Naked in my** **bed?* He wondered, he then broke out of his thoughts "Now what? What do you want** **me to do Buffy?"**

**Buffy turned to him and smiled. What she wanted was a bit forward right now. "I want** **you to sleep" She turned down the bed and then turned back to him to see him watching** **her every move.**

**"You want me to sleep in your bed? Where will you sleep?" He swallowed hard. To lie** **in her bed and smell her scent, to be there in her...**

**"I'll sleep on the floor" She smiled remembering the last time they had this conversation.** **She had brought him home like a lost soul after the battle with the three. He doesn't seem** **to want her to do that. "No," he tells her. "I will sleep on the floor... I have had worse,** **believe me."**

**Buffy smiles to hear the same words spoken before... his memory would return, she just** **knew it. "No- this time- you take the bed..." She squirms with the thought of him in her** **bed... nude...**

**His head snaps up and he looks at her in amazement. "This time?" he asks quietly. She** **smiles and nods. He walks over and he sits on the side of the bed. He drops the table** **cloth and just sits there lost while Buffy can't figure out if she should make love to him or** **let him sleep! God he is beautiful!**

**He lays down quickly and before she can decide, he takes it out of her hands. He is totally** **exhausted and quickly falls asleep, and is out. She crosses over to the bed and finishes** **lifting his legs into the bed and gently covers him up. He is sleeping the sleep of the** **undead. She stares at his sleeping face, a soul so trusting to her. A soul she betrayed and** **sent to hell. Would he hate her when he awoke to his memories? "Oh god, what now?"** **She asked his sleeping form.**

**Joyce enters the room slowly "Buffy?" Buffy turns to her mother and sees her**  
**uncertainty. Her mother was out of her depth and flailing. She hoped Giles had brought** **her up to speed on Angel, she just wasn't up top to it...**

**"Giles told me all about Angel Buffy. About him saving you and how you were together,** **and him losing his soul and you having to sending him to Hell. I am so sorry Buffy. I** **realize you really love him don't you?" Joyce watched as Buffy nodded slowly and then** **continued. "Not the love of high school girls but real honest adult love?"**

**Buffy nodded as guilt hit her again... He loved her with all his heart and soul and she** **repaid him with betrayal and sent him to hell. Joyce sees the pain in Buffy's eyes and** **hugs her. He baby has been though too much for a 17 year old girl.**

**"Yes... I love him Mom. I wanted to die when I thought I lost him." Joyce hugged her** **tightly hearing her speak of dying so casually. This was too painful to deal with.**

**"Stay with him Buffy. I know you need to. Giles thinks that his memory will return... but** **wants you to know that being in hell has probably disturbed him quite a bit." Buffy** **hugged her back. "I know mom"**

**Joyce looked at her daughter, who was so much more than she ever expected. "You love** **him that much? That was why you ran away when you thought you killed him and sent** **him to hell?" Buffy nods slowly tears streaming down her face.**

**Buffy looks over at his sleeping frame. "It hurts so much to see him this way..."**

**Joyce turned Buffy to look at her. "Buffy, he is alive. He isn't a monster and he isn't**  
**mean... the rest will come in time." Joyce hugs Buffy tightly. Buffy whispers in her**  
**mother's ear "I hope your right"**

**Angel moans in the bed and thrashes. Buffy quickly goes to him and touches his face**  
**lovingly, as Joyce leaves.**

**Angel is reliving the last moments of reunion with Buffy before she sent him to hell. Her** **loving hug, the kiss and telling him to close his eyes. He felt the sword ram through his** **chest again ad in his nightmare he opens his eyes to see her crying face as he is sucked into hell... "Buffy!" he screams as he sits upright in bed grabbing for the sword in his** c**hest. He is gasping, and has broken out in a blood sweat.**

**He looks into Buffy's eyes, tears streaming down her face "I am so sorry" She grabs his** **head and makes him look at her. "I am so sorry baby I didn't have a choice...** **shshhshshshsh, it's OK" She looks into his eyes and sees the horrors of Hell reflected** **there. He closes his eyes and puts his head on her chest and listens quietly to her** **heartbeat.**

**Finally he spoke. "Buffy what happened to me?" He looked at her and she was crying...**

**"I love you angel but I hurt you" She told him sadly "I didn't want to... I had to..." She** **looked away...**

**He looked at her. Somehow he knew she didn't want to, but she obvious had to..."You** **would never willingly hurt me... so why did you do it?" She looked at him with big tear** **filled eyes and broke down in to crying hard. "Something horrible happened between us** **didn't it?"**

**"I didn't have any choice" she mumbles through her sobs. He holds her tightly, and rocks** **her. Her frail body shakes with the passion of her pain. "My fault... it was all my fault"** **she cries into his chest.**

**He strokes her gently. "Why is your entire fault? I am the demon monster if I remember** **correctly" His strokes are soothing to her jangled nerves.**

**"I couldn't keep my emotions or hormones in check... it is all my fault... I didn't know "She cries louder, the pain finally loosening from her heart where it had been carried since** **the fateful seventeenth birthday. "And because of me... you lost your soul!"**

**Tell me what happened Buffy, Please I need to know. How did I lose my soul?" Thought** **terrified him. Sobbing she held herself to him.. "We made love" she said softly. He** **stared at her in shock. "You made love to me?" he asked in wonder. The thought of such** **a beautiful woman, especially the Slayer...making love to him was amazing and** **astonishing... "I became a demon again?" he asked hesitantly" Why hadn't she killed him** **when that occurred?**

**"My fault... all my fault" she cried into his chest. Lost as to how to comfort her, he just** **held her tightly and rocked her in his embrace. "It is not your fault. I was a vampire** **hundreds of years before you were born..." He tried to ease her pain. She continued to** **moan into his chest mumbling "my fault" over and over. He tried feebly to calm her** **distress and stroked her back and shoulder. He kisses her forehead as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do... his lips moves lower of their own violation and soon he** **has captured her mouth with his own.**

**She wraps her arms around him with a moan as she hungrily kisses him back, her moist** **mouth inviting his oral invasion. He need for him has passed thought and entered the** r**ealm of pure animal instinct. The kiss becomes its own thing, a hungry needing...**

**She moans her need into his mouth. He frames her beautiful face with his large hands. ** **"You are so beautiful..." He finishes back into the kiss; he can't keep away from her... his** **body demanding more that his brain doesn't remember... He pulls her into his nude body** **reveling in the sensation of her skin against his where it meets...**

**She realizes what is happening and tries to pull away "we can't...:" said feebly against the** **rising passion in the both of them.. He kisses her neck and trails kisses across her** **collarbone "Yes we can" He tells her softly " I don't know... I love you... I try not to...** **but I can't help myself..." he confesses to her skin as she rains kisses and licks upon it.**

**"Oh God" she moans hearing him repeat the same words form that fateful night. She** **groans deeply in his mouth as his lips and tongue once again claim her for his own. He** **worships her with his touch and his mouth..**

**"I need you Buffy. I don't know why but I need you and I want you now!" He growls his** **need into her ear as he feels her body against his..**

**"We Can't!" She cries and tears herself away...**


End file.
